


Feelin' Good

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: This Is Where I Leave You (2014)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drug Use, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: Kinktober Day 19Philip and Claire unwind after a long day





	Feelin' Good

Philip groaned as he climbed the stairs to his third-story apartment, his legs hurting after what could easily be classified at the worst day he’d had at his job in a long time, a fucking long time. All he wanted to do when he got home was spend the rest of the night with his long-time girlfriend, Claire, forgetting about all the shit that had happened.

“Hey, sexy,” she greeted him as he entered the apartment, tossing his keys in the ceramic key dish next to the door. “How was work?”

“It sucked balls,” he complained as he plopped down on the couch next to her.

“Aw, I’m sorry,” she said as he kicked off his shoes. She snuggled up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Anything I can do to make it better?”

Philip shrugged his wide shoulders. “Not really. Just wanna chill and maybe watch a movie or some shit.”

“I have an idea,” Claire said.

He gave her a befuddled look. “You do?”

She nodded with a smile and hopped off the couch, skipping slightly as she went to the bedroom. She came back out hold a single joint and a lighter in her right hand, a mischievous grin on her face.

Philip grinned as well. “Where did you find that?”

“In the bottom of one of my desk drawers I was cleaning out,” she replied as she sat back down next to him.

She put the weed cigarette to her lips and lit it, inhaling just enough to get it going before handing it to him. He took a long drag from it. He exhaled as he handed it back to Claire; she took a drag of it as well, sighing as she leaned back.

The two of them just smoked in silence for a while, enjoying each other’s company, both of them soon feeling the effects of the weed.

“Last bit, you want it?” he asked her as he held it out for her.

Claire took it and inhaled. She then climbed to her knees, straddled Philip’s lap, and kissed him, shotgunning the smoke into his mouth as slowly as she could. Once she finished, she gradually pulled away, her eyes filled with lust; he looked at her with a half-dazed have aroused look. She licked her lips and giggled, her nose wrinkling the cute way Philip loved.

He smiled and kissed her again, his hand cradling her head as he held her close. Claire returned the kiss, threading her hands in his soft dark hair. She raised herself on her knees, holding his face as she deeply kissed him; his hands reached under her top, palming her small breasts.

Claire made a happy sound in his mouth as her nipple rose to attention from his touch. She pulled her shirt off over her head and Philip took her left bud in his mouth, his tongue swirling over it. He reached down with his other hand and dipped into her silk bikini briefs. She moaned as his large fingers ran up her folds. She undid his pants and stroked his member through his boxers; it strung to attention at her touch.

Philip lifted her up and laid her on the couch. He pulled her panties off and ran his tongue up her slit.

“Oh,” Claire vocalized.

He grinned to himself and repeated the action; she bucked her hips upwards as his tongue flicked over her clit. Philip circled his tongue around her tiny nub making it double in size. He sucked on it, giving it a few gentle tugs as he did.

Claire reached down and held his head close to her sex; she swore Philip knew all the ways to make her weak and he was fucking good at every one of them.

Once her essence was drenched in her syrup, Philip climbed to his knees and pulled his throbbing erection out. He held her legs up with his left hand and placed the tip of his staff at her soaked entrance; he rubbed it up and down a few times before nudging it inside her. He sighed as it slid in, aided by her slickness. He began to rock his hips, his organ sliding in and out of her wet canal with ease.

“Yes,” she sighed as the glans of his dick rubbed her g-spot. “Oh, yeah, baby, right there.”

He bucked his hips faster in response. He reached down and fondled her right tit, kneading the tender flesh in his hands; his other reached down and caressed Claire’s clit.

“Oh,” she screamed as he vigorously massaged her nub. She threw her head back on the couch cushions as she writhed in bliss. “Oh God, oh God, oh God!”

Philip just smiled at the sight before him, savoring the heavenly sight of his sexy girlfriend squirming under him as he fucked her sweet pussy. He wore it was the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen.

Soon, Claire felt her lower lips start to twitch, signaling her impending orgasm.

“I’m cuming! I’m gonna cum! I… I… I… UUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!”

Her body shook as wailed, her climax hitting her like a ton of bricks.

Philip just continued to fuck her as she rode out her orgasm. Shortly after, he came as well, hit hot cum squirt deep inside her canal.

He caught himself as he panted.

“Fuck that was amazing, babe,” he said.

Claire just nodded. She kissed him on the lips. “Feeling better?”

He just nodded. “Much better.”


End file.
